


The Senator and his Bride-To-Be

by Cschmitty1998



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cschmitty1998/pseuds/Cschmitty1998
Summary: Sothe learns the shocking truth about the girl he loved oh so much...





	The Senator and his Bride-To-Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance

The time had come. SPOILER had been defeated, and peace had finally returned to Tellius. Because of this, the heroes of war were thrown a massive gala in Beginon. The young Whisper, Sothe was particularly happy as he could finally do what he had always wished he could. As he clutched a simple engagement ring in his hands he spoke quietly to himself, "Finally, I can let Micaiah know my true feelings. With all we've been through, there's no way she would turn me down."

Catching sight of the petite silver-haired maiden, he quickly placed the ring back into his pocket, and began walking over to her, but at that moment, she had also noticed him and began running over.

"Sothe! You'll won't believe the news! I've never been happier in my whole life!", Micaiah shouted.

Tentatively holding the ring in his pocket Sothe spoke, "What happened Micaiah?", telling himself that he must wait for the right moment to reveal his love to her.

"It's happened! I'm engaged to the most wonderful man-

"WHAT!", Sothe had interrupted, noticeably shocked as his reality had shattered around him. "Well she is attractive, It's possible that she caught the eye of another. Perhaps Ike-senpai, but since he's worthy of her, I'll back off", the rogue thought to himself.

"W-Who's the lucky guy Micaiah?", Sothe questioned.

"Oh you won't believe it, Duke Tanas of all people approached me. He first spoke of me visiting his villa in Beginon to model for a statue, like I had promised during the war once, and we were making the arrangements to do so, when he suddenly asked me! I'm so happy!"

"D-DUKE TANAS, y-you can't possibly mean O-Oliver could you?!", Sothe stammered out.

"Of course, what other Duke Tanas is there hehe~?", the beautiful Sage replied.

Sothe's thoughts turned to the unsightly, overweight buffoon he knew as Oliver of Tanas. Many thought him a repulsive man, yet those not present during the Mad-King's War have been said to treat him with more respect.

Noticing his bride-to-be, Oliver had strode over to her and Sothe to join the conversation. "Ah if it isn't our favorite rogue! How do you do Sothe, my boy? I'm sure Micaiah has told you the oh so happy news of her becoming the Duchess of Tanas?"

"Y-yeah she has", Sothe replied shooting Oliver a glare when Miciah looked away.

"Honey, would you be a dear and go grab me some more hor d'oeuvres, I'd like to speak with Sothe alone for a minute.", Oliver said to Micaiah.

"Sure, I'll let you two boys chat as long as you need to. This is great, my two favorite men having a friendly chat!", Micaiah said, as she left to find her groom-to-be some snacks.

"Ok what the hell is going on Oliver, since when did you love Micaiah. I'm pretty sure everyone in the entire army knew I loved her, so what's your deal!?", Sothe sternly said to the duke.

"And I believe that all of Tellius knows of my love for beauty, which my petite Light Priestess certainly is. I was so enraptured by her divine beauty that I couldn't help but declare my unending love and devotion to her in front of everyone. Think of it as a little karmic justice, eh."

"K-karmic justice!? What did I ever do to you?", Sothe stammered, unable to recall the past at the moment.

"Surely you haven't forgotten our little scuffle in Serenes Forest during the Mad-King's war. You and that other brat with the fire magic certainly did a number on me, I was sore for weeks!"

"That was because you were trying to kill us to kidnap a Heron, Oliver. Be glad you weren't killed on the spot!"

"Not important, well either way here's an invitation to our wedding. Please send your RSVP with choice of meal to my villa. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have a priestess to find."

Oliver them walked away, meeting up with Micaiah, both looking quite happy with each other.

Sothe on the other hand, was distraught. The love of his life was stolen by the man he most hated, and he could never do anything to stop it. He sat down on a nearby ledge and began wallowing in his own depression, with tears filling his eyes. Upon noticing his friend's sadness, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries walked over.

"Yo Sothe! What's wrong buddy?", Ike spoke to his friend of many years. The two shared a brother-like bond, so he was sure Sothe would confide in him.

Sothe looked up at his senpai with an utterly defeated look and simply pointed at the odd couple before letting his arm droop once more to his side.

"Sothe, I don't see what your pointin-HOLY MOTHER OF ASHERA! I-Is that Oliver, and Miciah walking together!? Wait he's not, oh no, w-why is he grabbing her ass Sothe?", Ike barely managed to say without throwing up the meal he just finished.

"Well apparently they're ENGAGED now! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Sothe shouted throwing the gold gift he had prepared on the ground, drawing the attention of some of the partygoers, yet in a festiveal as large as this, most payed it no mind.

"I-It's gonna be ok Sothe, surely there's another girl you had eyes for during the war? What about that nice lady-knight Astrid? She's pretty cute and very kind too."

"WELLLLLL apparently Astrid is marrying that lazy no-good cunt Makalov!", Sothe replied.

"Oh, that's a surprise. Lemme think if there's anyone else. I would try to set you up with Mist, but she's already promised herself to Boyd, and you've never really bonded any of the other women in the party. My condolences Sothe I don't think I'll be able to help you. Either way I gotta get back to my Cat-Waifu before she starts getting lonely. Good Luck my friend", the mercenary said, leaving his friend as there was nothing left that could be done.

* * *

Later that night, the newly engaged couple had retreated early to the Duke's bedchambers.

"Darling, what is it you've called me here for?" Micaiah asked, though in her mind she had already known what Oliver would say, her panties moist with anticipation.

"Micaih, my beautiful bride, I wish for us to perform the most beautiful act of love."

"That's all I needed to hear. There's nothing I'd like more than to make love with you~", Micaiah replied, as she quickly began stripping off her garments, revealing that she had prepared rather exposing lingerie, almost as if she had anticipated this occurring.

"I hope my b-breasts aren't too small." Micaiah, shyly commented before sitting beside Duke Tanas.

"Nonsense my dear! I personally believe you to be a paragon of beauty and attractiveness. Now get on your knees and put that radiant mouth of yours to work.", the portly duke commanded, revealing his shockingly massive dick to the small maiden, causing her to drool slightly with anticipation.

"Oh my, Duke Tanas, please, I'm just a maiden, you can't expect me to take such a massive cock like some common whore, like those hoes in the Griel Mercenaries~", Micaiah said, as she had began working the dukes pride with shocking skill, her petite hands making it look even larger.

"M-Micaiah, where did you learn such skills?", the duke queried.

"Surely you know I lived on the streets of Daein for a while. How else is a pretty girl like me supposed to get food. But don't worry, while my ass may have been fucked silly, I managed to save my cunt for you~"

"Such a vulgar, naughty girl. Perhaps you need some punishment", Oliver said as he reached around, giving the prostitute of light's ass a good hard slap.

"Oh Oliver, spank me harder~ I've been a naughty little sage~", she said, before taking the Duke's length in her mouth, and even further, proving her lack of gag reflex to him.

"Oh my filthy little priestess, there's far more where that came from. And I should mention, t-that I'm getting rather close t-to AH! Micaiah, w-who said you c-could reach around to my and poke inside my rear?"

As the Duke filled the young sage's mouth with his seed, she swished it around opening for a moment to show her master, only to swallow it a moment later. 

"Like I said Oliver, I know how to please a man~ Now please, mess up my virgin pussy with that fat fucking cock of yours!" Micaiah shouted, her screams echoing in the castle for all to hear.

"As you wish my dear." 

Micaiah turned herself away from the duke, her face down, and perfect ass up.

"Put it all in in one go! I want to scream!" Micaiah shouted with a whorish smile on her face.

"Hmmf, what a vulgar girl... As you wish." Oliver said, as her quickly jammed his entire 13 inch monster inside her.

"AAaahHHHhhHH YES! MORE! FUCK ME MORE OLIVER! YES!"

Noticing her somewhat loosened taint, Oliver took this opportunity, to cram his chubby thumb inside, causing her to feel even more ecstasy.

"Oooooohhhh my! Oliver, you really know how to treat a woman right! Please, whenever you're ready, cum inside me, I want to bear your children~"

"Very well my love! Here I go!"

"AAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhhhh! Oliver, lets cum together! Ready?"

As the duke finished his deed inside the girl, it was quite obvious that she had came multiple times. Micaiah slumped down on the ground, with a look of pure ecstasy on her face, as a small amount of the duke's cum leaked from her now ravaged cunt.

"Well then, what say we retire for the night?", hastily tossing a nightgown on Micaiah, and carrying her body into bed.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the roguish boy had been outside the entire time, with his comparatively tiny dick in hand, now covered in what little cum he could produce.

 

Poor little Sothe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty. Wrote it back when I was first getting into lewd fanfics and probably is gonna get rewritten someday.


End file.
